The new kids
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: One day Ryou walks out his house and sees that the one house that has been on the market since he moved in has now been sold. Who are the kids who moved in and why do they only leave when no ones around? And where are their parents? And what are they? Well read and find out. Deathshipping, Tendershipping, Gemshipping, and marikXryou
1. Chapter 1

Proluge

I was getting ready to leave to go to Joey's house so when I got to the door I saw a moveing van out by the old house NO one lived in. Then I saw a young boy with sandy blonde hair just starring at me from the house. So I smiled at him and he smirked. He than walked over to my house and put his hands on my gate

"Hello..who are you?" I asked. The tan boy just smirked at me again

"Marik...Marik Ishtar." he said I kew that with this boy something was going to go bad.


	2. Chapter 2

When Marik said his name he just stared at Ryou. And Ryou was reall starting to get unb\comfertable.

"Um..Marik..do you mind and NOT stare at me like that?" Ryou asked. Marik chuckled and threw his arm around Ryou's shoulders

"Ry! You need to meet my brothers!" Marik said all happy like. Ryou stiffened at his touch and his eyes went huge 'Theres more of them!' he thought. Marik pulled him over to his house and past the movers. When the reached the door Marik opened it and dragged Ryou inside.

"MELVEIN, BAKURA, AKEFIA! WE HAVE A GUEST!" he yelled. After he yelled three boys came down the stairs. Two were tan and the other was really pale. One looked like Marik and the pale one looked like Ryou but with demonic bunny ears while the other tan one had gray hair.

"Marik what the hell is going on here?" asked the one with gray hair. Marik smirked and pointed to Ryou

"Everyone this is Ryou!" Marik said happyly. All three of the boys stared at Ryou. The tan ones smiled at him while the pale one rolled his eyes.

"Hello Ryou...my names Akefia and these are Melvein and Bakura." said the gray haired one as he pointed to each of them. Melvein smirked

"Hey Bakura dosen't he look like you...welll he dosen't have your demonic bunnt ears." said Melvein. Akefia and Marik were laughing and Ryou was trying to surpres a laugh. And Bakura was getting pissed

"Shut up! And you!" he said pointing to Ryou

"You need to shut the fuck up! You fucking useless mother fucker!" he yelled. Ryou shrank back in fear

"I-I should go. Thank you all for having me." Ryou said and he ran out the door. When he left all three of the boys stared at Bakura evily. Marik was the first to talk

"Are you serious?" Than was Melvein

"I thought you wanted him back like the rest of us?" and finaly Akefia

"And if you keep doing something like that then we're never going to get him.". Bakura stared at the floor

"I'm sorry...how about we go find him?" Bakura said. Marik, Melvein and Akefia looked at one another and nodded

"Yes. Let's go." Akefia said and all three of them left.

***RYOU***  
Ryou was sitting in a park by a lake crying.

"I didn't mean to piss him off!" Ryou cryed. He did not noyice the man behind him

"Are you alright young one?" he asked. Ryou turned around and a man with long blueish green hair. He also had on a black tee and skinny jeans *AN-...Yeah if a man in a tux was in a park...than I'm sure people would look at him like he was a goof ball...sorry*

"Umm yes sir." Ryou replied. The man slightly laughed at this and Ryou started to blush alot. The man held out his hand

"My name is Dartz and you are?" he asked

"Ryou." Ryou answered as he extended his hand and met Dartz's hand. Dartz smile and pulled the boys hand towards his mouth and kissed his hand. Both copletely unaware of the four pairs of blood red eyes watching them.

TheMidnightVampress- Ok! Now can everyone guess who was watching them?

Allie- Well? R&R. And every flame Edward (FMA) gets smaller by an inch.

Ryou- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT YOU GUYS!

Cali- Wtf? What are they doing to Ryou? *Insert all fan's imagenation*

Zora- I don't want to know.

Rye- I'll go stop them. *Walks up staris*

Melvein, Marik, Akefia, and Bakura- AHHHH WE NEED THAT RYE!


End file.
